Nariz
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Marron estaba tan acostumbrada a su falta de nariz, que al despertar y ver esa pequeña protuberancia en su piel, en el lugar donde debería estar la nariz le había dejado totalmente sorprendida.


_**Nariz**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo Único.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fue algo que repentinamente apareció por mi mente en una noche de insomnio.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Abrió sus ojos negros perezosamente antes de soltar un bostezo. Se estiró tensando sus músculos y se levantó perezosamente de la cama acomodándose el pijama. Era sábado, así que significaba no escuela. En parte Marron estaba entusiasmada, puesto que ya no se soportaba a sus compañeros burlarse de ella por su falta de nariz.

Como una rutina, Marron se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, luego bajar a desayunar y colocarse a hacer los deberes, tal vez más tarde nadar un poco en el mar. Marron al principio había pensado en llamar a Goten o Trunks, pero los chicos ya tenían 14 y 15 años respectivamente y pensaban cosas diferentes a lo que su pequeña amiga rubia de 10 años pensaba, por lo tanto, no tenían tiempo para ella.

Después de lavarse la cara, Marron tomó la toalla para secarla antes de lavarse los dientes. En un momento se miró al espejo y quedó sorprendida a lo que vio. Justo en el medio de su cara, en donde se suponía que tenía que estar el vacío espacio donde debería faltar su nariz, una pequeña protuberancia aparecía. Marron se la tocó para darse cuenta de la delicada piel que sobresalía. Se contuvo de gritar. No es que estuviera orgullosa de no tener nariz, sino, que ya había pasado 10 años sin ella, se había acostumbrado a no tenerla. Además ¿A que clase de persona le aparece una nariz de la nada? Bueno, a esa clase de persona cuyos familiares y amigos vuelan por los aires y disparan rayos de energía, a esa clase de persona que tenía de "abuelo" a un hombre de 400 años de edad, a esa clase de persona que había visto cosas que ningún humano corriente habría visto.

Marron, con cara de espanto se volvió a tocar la nariz que empezaba a salir. No se contuvo más y gritó.

Los pasos no tardaron en escucharse, sus padres siempre estaban alertas por si acaso una amenaza llegaba a la tierra en cualquier momento. Escuchó los muy suaves golpes de su madre en la puerta del baño.

– ¿Marron? –Preguntó la androide 18

– ¿Estás bien, cariño? –preguntó Krilin. Marron abrió la puerta con una de sus manos sobre su recién aparecida nariz.

– ¿Que pasa, hija? –preguntó 18.

– ¿Que tienes en la cara? –preguntó Krilin. Marron se apartó despacio la mano de la cara dejando a sus padres confundidos– ¿Te-te apareció una nariz?

–Sí, y no se de donde. Sólo amanecí con ella–respondió Marron. 18 soltó una risita logrando que su hijo y su marido la miraran confundidos.

–Bueno hija, ya no parecerás un bicho raro, como decías que tus compañeras te decían.

– ¿Enserio, mamá? Prefiero no tener nariz a que me aparezca de la nada. Ahora no sólo se burlarán de mi por no tener nariz, ahora se burlarán porque me apareció una de la nada.

–Pero si se te ve hermosa–dijo Krilin con una sonrisa a su hija. Marron infló las mejillas.

–No iré a la escuela hasta que crezca más, es demasiado de pequeña y se burlarán más de mi.

–así te pareces más a mi–dijo 18 con una sonrisa tomando a su hija de la cara

– ¿Enserio no me veo fea?

–Enserio–dijo 18–Ya no te ves tan rara como tu padre–Krilin miró a su mujer con falsa molestia.

– ¿Entonces yo soy raro? –18 le dio una sonrisa torcida con un pequeño brillo de cariño en los ojos. Se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la reciente pequeña nariz

–Es hermosa y creeme que con ella o sin ella seguirás siendolo –ella le guiñó el ojo a su hija y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Krilin se acercó a su hija, la niña rubia ya estaba pasándolo un poco por unos centímetros, así que simplemente se empinó un poco para besar también la nariz de su hija.

–Con cualquier cosas seguirás siendo mi princesa–Marron sonrió y Krilin bajó para ayudar a su esposa. Marron se dirigió al baño y se volvió a mirar en el espejo y se tocó la pequeña nariz, no estaba mal, se acostumbraría a ella.

– ¡Marron, cariño! –gritó su padre abajo– ¡Bulma nos acaba de invitar a un reunión en la Corporación Cápsula, así que salimos después del desayuno! –la niña frunció el ceño y se volvió a tocar la nariz, en esa reunión iban a estar Trunks y Goten y ella ya estaba a la expectativa sobre como iban a reaccionar sus mejores amigos.

 _ **Nota: ¡La verdad, no se ni de donde salió esto! Simplemente fue ¡Puf! Inspiración ven a mi jajajajajjajajajaja ojalá me llegara así con el resto de mis fics... No se porque me llamó la atención escribir sobre la aparición de la nariz de Marron, creanme si yo estuviera sin nariz por bastante tiempo y de un día a otro me apareciese... Gritaría... Demasiado...**_

 _ **Bueno, mejor dejó de divagar!**_

 _ **Gracias por haber leído y espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Espero su review!**_


End file.
